


Revelation

by Muzik3



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, ok this is my first smut ever soooo don't be rude pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik3/pseuds/Muzik3
Summary: This might change things.





	

“Bitch, get those shots over here already!”

Willam’s high pitched voice shook Mitch out of his reverie. He’d been staring at the girl singing into the mic, not realizing he’d sunken deep into thought before he was brought back to reality. He looked back around the table, where Willam and his friend Anthony were motioning for Scott to come to their table. Mitch leaned forward a little bit and smirked as Scott put down another vodka shot in front of him. How many was that now, four? Five? He realized he couldn’t really remember, and those sips of beer he’d been having in between surely weren’t going to help him find out either. But it was fine. He felt great.

The music vibrated through him. He was pretty sure they were violating the sound restrictions at this bar, but he couldn’t be bothered to care tonight. He felt like he was floating as he set his lips to the shot glass and threw it back. Willam, being as loud as ever, clapped and hollered as they all set down their glasses at the same time, before whispering something in Anthony’s ear. Mitch glanced around; Jake and Mario were laughing loudly before starting to dance while some of their other friends were taking pictures of each other. He smiled, feeling so incredibly lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends on this beautiful night, in this perfectly entertaining bar with this fantastic beer in his hand. Okay, he was definitely very drunk right now.

Willam once again shocked him out of his own thoughts when he put a hand on his arm to get his attention. “We’re going to the bathroom, you wanna join?” Mitch blinked a couple times, the words sinking in slower than usual. Since when did Willam ask for people to come along to the bathroom? Unless – oh. _Oh._ Alright. Mitch glanced over to Anthony, who was smirking behind Willam, and looked him up and down. He wasn’t necessarily into him, but he was cute enough. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, before letting it go and curl his lips into a smile. Why the hell not? Willam slid his hand down to grab Mitch’s and pull him off the barstool he was perching on. He took a moment to steady himself as soon as his feet touched the floor, but before his world stopped spinning he was already swaying along with Willam and Anthony toward the back of the bar.

A large, warm hand grabbed his elbow to stop him. “Hey, where are you going?”

Before he could turn around and answer, Willam had made his way over and put a hand on Scott’s chest so he could lean in comfortably.

“The bathroom. Wanna come?” He released Scott with a smirk and gave Mitch a pointed look, before turning back toward Anthony. Mitch glanced at Scott, who was only just processing what was happening. His eyes found Mitch’s, and the question was easily readable on his face even with a cloudy brain. Should he take Scott with him instead? He easily beat out Anthony – in fact, he beat out most guys in this bar tonight. Why the hell not, he thought again, and though he realized in the back of his mind that there were a lot of consequences he wasn’t thinking properly about right now, he also decided that he didn’t really care. He was feeling happy, and the more he thought about it, he was feeling kind of horny too. So he licked his lips, and saw Scott’s reaction go from slightly shocked to very interested in the shortest of moments, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

“The handicapped stall is free, let’s go,” Anthony called out just loud enough for all of them to hear, and he guided Willam inside with a hand on his lower back. Mitch walked over, but Scott had stopped near the sinks, looking kind of lost, until Willam popped his head back out and motioned him over hastily. The stall was large enough for the four of them, and as soon as the lock clicked into place, Willam went down on his knees and made quick work of Anthony’s button and zipper.

Mitch stood frozen as he saw Willam take Anthony’s hard on out of his boxers and started sliding his tongue around his tip, before he paused and looked over.

“Come on, hurry, before they realize we’re in here.”

Mitch’s heartbeat suddenly picked up and he looked over at Scott, who was staring back at him. He knew that if he really didn’t want to do it, Scott wouldn’t mind. Actually, Scott was probably more surprised to be in this position in the first place, but they were here now anyway, and Mitch was getting kind of turned on by the sounds Willam and Anthony were making, and suddenly he felt curious about what Scott would taste like.

He dropped to his knees without thinking and moved his hands up to Scott’s jeans, hearing a short intake of air coming from above him. It seemed distant, though, and as he worked to pop the button and let his fingers work the zipper he felt himself slipping deeper into his drunkenness. He just wanted to know what he tasted like. What he smelled like.

As he grabbed the elastic on Scott’s boxer briefs and pulled it down without a second thought, he felt need coil in his lower belly. It had been months since he’d had a dick in his mouth, and he loved making people fall apart with just his lips and tongue, and he really didn’t know why it took him this long to figure out that Scott was right there, apparently as available as the next guy. Mitch could’ve been doing this for months – instead he’d been putting in time and effort into finding guys that would be suitable and failing miserably most of the time. Why? When Scott was right there, and interested too?

He curled his hand around the base of Scott’s cock and licked along his shaft before taking him into his mouth without hesitation. A low groan coming from above mixed with wet sounds coming from his right was all he needed to start working thoroughly on Scott’s dick, his head bobbing up and down, while his other hand went to cup his balls and even stroke his perineum teasingly.

Scott had told him more than enough about his preferences, and to be quite honest, it would be fun to see if he could get Scott off before Willam was done with Anthony. He kept massaging Scotts balls, letting his tongue slide along his tip, before going down, sucking one of his balls into his mouth and looking up to see Scott’s reaction. Scott was watching him intensely, his blue eyes glazed over, and he moved his hand toward the back of Mitch’s head, urging him to continue doing exactly that.

He released him with a pop before moving back to work on Scott’s length, then taking Scott as deep as he could while letting his hands roam all over his stomach and hips. A soft bang made him look up and he realized Scott had just thrown his head backwards against the wall, his free hand curling into a fist, clearly trying not to buck and consequently make Mitch gag. It just made Mitch want to take more, so he moved closer and pushed himself to swallow nearly all of him. The smell was intense and the feeling of Scott pushing down his throat made his eyes water, but Scott’s hand was softly resting on the back of his head and his groans reverberated through Mitch’s spine and it made everything worth it.

He sat back after a moment, pushing Scott away from his mouth, sputtering slightly. Normally he hated doing that. He wanted to take everything, wanted to make it look easy, but he knew Scott thrived on it when guys would gag around him, so of course Mitch would let himself do just that. He wanted Scott to fall apart, wanted this to be the best fucking blowjob he’d ever received. Wanted him to never forget this.

He took a moment to catch his breath, wiping his mouth with his sleeve causing a few threads of spit running from the tip of Scott’s cock to Mitch’s mouth to break. Scott looked down at him again, his eyes glossy, full of need. The exasperated look on his face made Mitch feel almost proud. With a slight smirk he moved forward again, licking his slit, before taking his tip back into his mouth. He let Scott’s cock push on the inside of his cheek, making muffled sounds as he felt Scott’s hand move, softly caressing the outside of the bulge that had formed. Oh yes, he was so close now, Mitch could feel it in the stutter of Scott’s hips, in the grasp of his fingers.

Scott came in Mitch’s mouth with a deep grunt, and all of Mitch’s senses were overwhelmed. The taste of Scott coated his tongue, the smell of his sweat surrounded him, and the need in his lower belly seemed to increase every second Scott took to ride out his orgasm. Mitch sucked his tip lightly, feeling satisfied and warm, before pulling back. Scott’s hand hadn’t left his face and was now cupping his chin, his thumb softly sliding over Mitch’s bottom lip.

In a last teasing move, Mitch smiled softly, feeling accomplished, then licked his lips excessively, letting Scott’s cum that he had kept in his mouth coat his lips, before making a show of swallowing the rest of it down. Scott’s mouth opened slightly, his eyes fixed on Mitch’s mouth. Mitch felt Scott’s hand pull him up to stand and he followed obediently, his gaze never leaving Scott’s face. Scott didn’t seem to be able to pull his eyes away as Mitch felt a drop of cum sliding down in the corner of his mouth. But then Scott dragged his thumb against Mitch’s lower lip again, and let go of his chin to stick his own now coated thumb in his mouth while pointedly staring Mitch in the eye, causing a whole new fluttery feeling to arise in his stomach.

_Oh._


End file.
